My Beautiful Guardian's Side Story : 1000 Words
by Ryuku S. A .J
Summary: Sebuah nyanyian yang mengingatkan Sakura pada masa kelam 3 bulan lalu. Pahit kenyataan saat ia menerima semua itu. Inspirasi 1000 words-YunaLenne, DeiSaku, seting 3 bulan setelah kejadian itu. Pembukaan sebelum sekuel yang sebenarnya, Ryu come home!


**WARNING ! (**_Warning penting untuk mengetahui apa saja yang tersaji dalam fict ini_**)**

_Out Of Characters, Alternative Universe, DeiSaku pairing (unspoken), Typo(s), Soundtrack inside, Connected with my previous and my next fict, etc…_

**Disclaimer**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_1000 Words © Ryu S. A .J_

_Song By Jade from Sweetbox_

_Inspiration by Yuna/Lenne-1000 Words on FinalFantasy X-2_

_**A Thousand Words…**_

Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah di Tokyo. Siswa-siswi berlalu-lalang menuju sekolah mereka masing-masing, orang kantoran, pengantar barang, atau lainnya melakukan kegiatan yang sama. Yah, kota ini memang tidak pernah sepi. Selalu ramai, selalu penuh, kota yang paling sibuk. Begitu pula dengan pemeran utama kita…

Pagi ini ia tengah sibuk mempersiapkan perpindahannya bersama dengan sekumpulan orang-orang terpercaya di Negara ini. Perpindahan ini memang cukup berat baginya, karena terlalu banyak yang harus ditinggalkan juga terlalu banyak kenangan-kenangan yang harus ia lupakan sejenak. Dalam hati, ia merasa sangat tersiksa. Apalagi selama 3 bulan ini, ia merangkap sebagai seorang pensensus yang berkeliling dari satu kota ke kota yang lain hanya untuk mencari satu orang dan sampai hari pindahannya tiba, ia belum menemukan orang tersebut.

'_Please answer…please answer…please answer…_'

Telepon genggamnya berdering dengan tidak merdu. Gadis berambut mencolok ini segera meraih ponselnya dan mengangkat telpon yang masuk itu.

"Ya?"

"**Sakura-chan, cepat pulang ya! Malam ini kita ke festival nyanyi yang ada disekitar Harajuku, sekalian untuk bersenang-senang sebelum perpindahan kita besok! Jaa~!**_-tut-_**"**

Gadis itu, Sakura…menganga tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar beberapa detik lalu. Padahal hari ini ia sedang dalam moodmeter yang jelek, sampai senyum pun tak terukir diwajahnya semenjak ia bangun hingga membuat para penghuni villa besar itu terheran-heran.

Sakura menghela nafas sambil bersender pada tembok sebuah toko elektronik. Tak ia pedulikan berapa banyak orang yang melewatinya, tidak juga ia dengarkan berita panas yang disiarkan oleh televisi toko itu. Matanya menatap kosong ke tanah. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Sakura berada dibatas kebimbangan yang cukup mengkhawatirkan.

"_Pemirsa, dikabarkan bahwa jumlah korban pembunuhan semakin bertambah banyak. Dan sampai saat ini belum ditemukan siapa kunci dibalik kasus mengerikan tersebut,"_

"_Valentino Rossi memilih untuk keluar dari grup Yamaha, isunya ia dikabarkan akan pensiun setelah kecelakaan yang ia alami."_

"_Profesor gila yang bernama Orochimaru hari ini dibebaskan karena masa tahanannya sudah berakhir. Pemerintah tetap waspada dan akan memantau illmuwan berbahaya ini selama beberapa bulan bahkan tahun kedepan,"_

"_Hujan kecebong beberapa hari lalu menggemparkan seluruh dunia,"_

Sakura merasa pusing sendiri mendengar berita-berita yang menurutnya kurang begitu penting untuk ia dengarkan. Akhirnya ia lebih memilih pergi dari sana dan menyetop taksi untuk membawanya kembali ke habitat yang sebenarnya.

Setelah beberapa menit menghadapi kebosanan luarbiasa, akhirnya gadis manis berusia 17 tahun ini sampai pada rumah yang sebentar lagi akan ia tinggalkan. Ia berjalan gontai menuju pintu masuk setelah turun dari taksi.

"Tadaima-minna…" salamnya ketika masuk. Tidak akan yang mereken salamnya barusan. Villa megah ini memang sepi pada siang hari, beberapa diantaranya punya kesibukan masing-masing. Kesibukan mereka sering dinyatakan 'konyol' oleh Sakura, karena memang tidak masuk akal. Dan mereka semua dilibur tugaskan 3 hari untuk mengurus kepindahan mereka. Kemana mereka pindah? Tentu saja ke Negara dimana asosiasi organisasi rahasianya sangat banyak.

Sakura menjatuhkan badannya di sofa empuk dekat pintu masuk. Dia terus meraung-raung tidak jelas dan menggerutu. Kasihan sekali, sepertinya dia sudah dalam tahap hidup segan mati pun tak mau.

"Hidupku menderita sekali~" Akhirnya ia berkata seperti itu juga.

"Yo Sakura!" Sapa riang seorang pemuda berambut perak mencuat. Tangannya dipenuhi kantong belanjaan.

"Yo…" Balas Sakura seadanya.

"Oke Nona pemurung, lebih baik kau membereskan barang-barangmu agar besok kita tinggal berangkat saja." Saran Kakashi sambil melangkah perlahan meninggalkan Sakura yang semakin cembetut.

"Well…" Dengan semangat keterpaksaan, kakinya bergerak menuju kamar yang berada di pojok lorong. Kamar yang pernah ia tempati bersama seseorang, kamar itu yang menjadi saksi bisu pertengkaran, kehebohan, dan lain sebagainya. Kini yang menempati kamar itu hanyalah Sakura seorang. Sendirian, dimana tak ada satupun yang menemani disana. Walau agak ragu, dia pun memilih masuk. Inilah kejadian yang selalu terjadi bilamana Sakura hendak memasuki kamar. Kadang Kisame yang notabene kamarnya berhadapan dengan kamar Sakura seringkali melihat Sakura melamun didepan pintu tetapi Kisame tentu mengerti apa yang gadis pink itu lamuni.

"Apa yang harus kubawa?" Sakura melirak-lirik barang-barang yang terdampar dikamarnya. Kalau baju, pakaian dalam, atau barang hiburan lainnya sudah ia masukkan kedalam koper. Sisanya hanya boneka Rubah ekor sembilan yang besar serta koper berisi senjata-senjata dan satu lagi barang-barang milik orang yang ia sayangi.

"Kurasa aku akan membawa semua itu." Gumamnya seraya melangkah mendekati benda-benda tersebut.

**xXx**

Ketika siang menjelang sore, moodmeter Sakura sudah cukup membaik. Yah setidaknya sekarang ia sedang bercanda-canda dengan Akamaru, kurang lebih dapat menurunkan kadar kecemasan yang merebak diantara para agen rahasia.

"Sakura-chan! Are you ready for the concert?"

"Wha-what?"

"Yeah! Aku mendaftarkanmu untuk ikut lomba menyanyi nanti malam, hihihihi!"

"Tapi aku kan tidak mau! Dan lagi aku harus nyanyi apa? Aaaaaaaaarrr!"

"Calm down baby, menyanyi saja dengan tulus…tak perlu pikirkan lagunya."

'Seenaknya saja…'

"Anko-nee, aku tidak mau ikut!"

"Kau harus! Mungkin saja kan saat kau bernyanyi tiba-tiba dia muncul karena melihatmu bernanyi di panggung yang lumayan tinggi."

"Ta-tapi…"

"You can do it Sakura-chan!"

Anko meninggalkan Sakura diluar. Membiarkan dia untuk berpikir sejenak mungkin? Hell, itu membuat Sakura kembali menunduk murung, Akamaru saja dapat mengerti perasaannya dengan cara mengelendot di kaki pinky girl itu.

"Baiklah! Akan kulakukan demi kenangan terakhirku di Jepang!" Berkobarlah semangat hidup Haruno kini tanpa menyadari beberapa pasang mata tersenyum senang dibalik tirai.

Malam sekitar 2 jam sebelum berangkat ke event tersebut, Sakura mengaduk-aduk mp3 playernya. Menyalakan satu-satu, dan mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Namun sayang sekali, tak ada satu lagupun yang pas untuknya. Ia merasa risih sendiri dan mulai putus asa.

"Apa yangb harus kubawakan?" Teriaknya frustasi. Teriakannya berhenti saat Kakashi mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan meminta Sakura segera keluar, karena sudah waktunya mereka menuju ke TKP. Saat keluar dan menutup pintu, sebuah bola kecil menggelinding kearah Sakura. Sakura berjongkok untuk melihat bola tersebut, tak lama Akamaru datang.

"Ah? Ini milikmu? Mainanmu bagus juga, hihihi! Ayo Akamaru!"

"Arrrf!"

Bukannya memberikan mainan itu pada Akamaru, Sakura malah mengantonginya. Untuk apa coba? Oh…atau mungkin dia lupa untuk memberikannya pada anjing putih raksasa itu.

Didalam mobil yang ia tumpangi bersama dengan Kakashi dan Hidan, ia belum berhenti untuk berpikir. Duduknya gelisah tak karuan, membuat Hidan juga risih melihat gadis pink itu tak bisa diam.

"Sakura, bisakah kau tenang?"

"Hn…"

Dan yang ada Sakura dan Hidan malah adu mulut disana, membuat Kakashi bergantian merasa frustasi. Sehabis lelah adu argumen dengan Hidan, Sakura meraih bola mainan Akamaru (anjing itu tertidur disebelah Sakura), ia putar searah. Entah karena cahaya bulan atau cahaya lampu, bola itu bersinar. Sungguh mainan yang aneh untuk seekor anjing airbud raksasa.

_The dream isn't over yet…_

_Though I often say, I can forget_

"Na-nani?" Sontak Sakura terkejut saat mainan itu mulai bernyanyi? Maaf maksudku, berbunyi.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Ha-eh? Ti-tidak apa-apa!" Elaknya sambil tersenyum kecut. Menghindari kecemasan Kakashi untuk sementara. Sedangkan Sakura kembali memasang kupingnya pada bola mainan biru itu.

_I still relive that day…_

_You've been there with me all the way, I still hear you say_

"Ha?" Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Mainan itu terus bersuara, anehnya lagi hanya Sakura yang dapat mendengar suara tersebut.

_Oh a thousand words_

_Have never been spoken, they'll fly to you even though I can't see_

"Hey Sakura! Kau ini melamun terus! Kita sudah sampai!" Seru Hidan dari luar mobil, kepalanya ia masukkan sedikit kedalam. Sakura terkejut tidak karuan saat diteriaki Hidan seperti itu. Gadis pink ini terburu-buru dengan cepat memasukkan bola kecil itu kedalam saku celananya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Daritadi melamun saja." Tegur Hidan setelah Sakura keluar dari mobil. Sakura meninju lengan Hidan pelan dan berkata kalau dia hanya bingung mau membawakan lagu apa, dan Hidan membalas,

"Kau bawakan saja lagu kebangsaan Negara kita."

**xXx**

Saat berada ditempat ternyata acara tersebut sudah dimulai. Sakura bertanya pada penonton yang ada disebelahnya. Orang itu berkata kalau sudah ada 3 kontestan yang telah tampil. Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat, sampai sekarang dia kan tidak tau akan tampil pada nomor urut berapa. Poor Sakura.

"Gawat!"

Jantung Sakura menjadi berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Nama-nama peserta silih berganti dipanggil, namun namanya belum disebut juga oleh panitia. Beberapa peserta itu ada yang menyanyinya bagus, cukup, lumayan bahkan ada juga yang sampai ditimpuki botol mineral saking jeleknya. Mereka rata-rata menyanyikan lagu soundtrack anime atau yang lainnya. Dan makin lama acara ini semakin ramai penonton, Sakura meruntuk dalam hati kenapa namanya tidak dipanggil juga.

"Akasuna Sakura!"

"Ha? Akasuna? Yang benar saja," dengan semangat yang kosong, Sakura melangkah menaiki stage. Tepuk tangan Anko-lah yang paling meriah saat gadis itu berada diatas sana.

"Yay Saku-chan!"

Panitia mulai mempersilahkan Sakura bernyanyi, setelah ia bertanya apa yang akan Sakura nyanyikan.

"Hmmm…aku…-

_Oh a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

Eh?"

"Bagaimana Nona Akasuna?"

"Hmmm, tunggu aku masih bingung."

"Baiklah, silahkan berpikir tapi agak cepat."

_Thousand words…_

"Sudah ku tentukan!" Sakura membisikkan sesuatu pada panitia tersebut. Sang panitia hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Kemudian dia meminta para penonton untuk memberikan applause pada Sakura, lalu turun dari stage. Keadaan mulai hening.

"_I know that you're hiding things_

_Using gentle words to shelter me…_

_Your words were like a dream"_

Penonton agak terkesima melihat penampilan Sakura. Beberapa diantaranya kembali memberika applause padanya.

"_But dream could never fool me_

_Not that easily…_

_I acted so distant then, didn't say goodbye before you left_

_But I was listening, you fight your battles far from me…_

_Far too easily_

'_Save your tears, cause I'll come back'_

_I could hear that you whispered as you walk through that door_

_But still I swore, to hide the pain when I turn back the pages_

_Shouting might have been the answer…_

_What If I'd cried my eyes out, and begged you not to depart?_

_But now I'm not afraid to say…what's in my heart"_

Tiba-tiba pemandangan penonton serta Anko yang berlompat-lompat menyerukan namanya hilang dimata Sakura, bukan berarti Sakura juga hilang dari mata penonton. Pemandangan itu berganti dengan kenangan Sakura bersama dengan'nya'. Mulai dari awal bertemu sampai saat terakhir, Sakura tidak berhenti bernyanyi..tapi tetap meneruskannya.

"_Cause a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll fly to you_

_Even tough I can't see_

_I know they're reaching you…_

_Suspended on silver wings_

Semua kejadian itu terpampang jelas dihadapan Sakura, hingga membuat gadis belia itu menitikkan airmatanya. Sungguh miris sekali saat kita harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit dari sebuah kehidupan.

_Oh a thousand words_

_A thousand embraces_

_Will cradle you…_

_Making all of your weary days seem far away,_

_They'll hold you forever…"_

Ketika intro lagu dimulai, Sakura kembali menyaksikan kejadian saat dirinya berusaha untuk tidak melepaskan tangan orang itu. Begitu juga dengan penonton, mereka melihat hal yang sama. Namun, mereka tidak melihat Sakura…hanya kepingan memori itu saja. Penonton tercengang tak percaya.

'_**Jangan lepas!'**_

'_**Aishiteru Sakura…'**_

'_**Tidaaaak!'**_

(intro over)

"_Oh a thousand words_

_(Oh…thousand words)_

_Have never been spoken…_

_(Oww, yeah…)_

Saat Sakura mulai kembali bernyanyi, penonton maupun dirinya sendiri mendengar suara lain setelah suaranya keluar. Suara berat, suara laki-laki…Sakura amat sangat mengenal suara itu.

_They'll fly to you_

_They'll carry you home_

_(Carry you home…)_

_And back into my arms_

_Suspended on silver wings_

_(On silver wings!)_

_And a thousand words, call out through the ages_

_(Call out through the ages, Oww Yeah…)_

_They'll cradle you_

_Turning all of the lonely years to only day_

_(Only day)_

_They'll hold you fore….ver…_

_Ooo…thousand words…"_

Tepuk tangan penonton menggema ruah saat songstress baru ini selesai bernyanyi. Sakura menyeka airmatanya yang keluar cukup deras. Juri yang ada pun tak segan untuk memberikan standing applause padanya.

**xXx**

Sakura duduk termenung diberanda villa ditemani Akamaru yang tengah sibuk sendiri dengan bola mainannya. Sakura masih bingung dengan kejadian yang ia alami kemarin. Ia melirik bola kecil yang berada dipelukan Akamaru. Begitu aneh.

"Sakura! Barang-barangmu sudah masuk mobil pick-up semua kan?" Tanya Kakashi dari dalam. Sakura menyautinya dengan keras.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju bandara, Sakura kembali melamun. Teringat dibenaknya nama seseorang, teringat juga saat tiba-tiba suara laki-laki mengikutinya saat bernyanyi. Hey, ada banyak keanehan disini!

Tapi Sakura yakin, kalau suara itu adalah suara'nya'. Kami-sama masih memberikan Sakura petunjuk juga harapan untuk menemukan orang itu.

"Sakura pokoknya kau jangan jauh-jauh dariku." Cerocos Kisame, karena Sakura selalu saja selisih arah dengan rombongan yang lain. Sakura meminta maaf, namun ia ulangi kembali. Kisame akhirnya mengikat tangan Sakura pada ransel miliknya. Sehingga sekali saja gadis itu berhenti, atau membelot pastinya akan tetap ditarik oleh tali yang menyangkut di ransel Kisame.

Sampai di pesawat pun Sakura Akasuna no Haru -?- ini masih melamun juga. Tapi Anko dan Kurenai berharap lamunannya akan membuat Sakura lupa akan mual dan sifat takut naik pesawatnya.

"Even if we are torn apart…our feeling will unite us,"

'Aku akan menemukanmu!'

**_-The End?-_**

* * *

Author's twit,,

Yuhuuu~~ hula hula! Lama yah gak jumpa hahay! XD

Entah kesambet apa tiba-tiba Ryu bikin sidestory tentang MBG ini sendiri. Tujuan adalah untuk meringankan beban Ryu. Karena didesak pihak kiri kanan untuk segera membuat sekuelnya. Tapi gak bisa secepat itu juga, makanya disini Ryu bikin sedikit bocoran-bocoran kecil yang mungkin reader juga gak sadar. Isi fict ini akan menjadi problem di sekuel aslinya. Hoho~ sok mister-ius banget deh saya-ditumpuk reader-.

Mana Ryu lagi bete berat, untung nih fict udah mau selesai pas Ryu lagi bete.

Maklum, cowok yang lagi Ryu taksir Cuma nelpon 27 detik…nih hapeku eror-hwaaaaaaaa!*disodok reader pake tombak*

Gomenna curcol, oiya untuk setingan pas Sakura nyanyi biar gampangan banyanginnya kunjungi Bu Yutub, search 1000 words-Yuna. Bagi yang belum tau aja, yang udah tau, hmm…gak tau deh hehe –buagh-

Ok, tinggalkan jejak kalian dengan cara mengisi kotak review. See ya minna-san!


End file.
